


Tipsy Bunny Mochi

by Meowes



Category: Lonely Wolf Treat (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowes/pseuds/Meowes
Summary: Trick sends a special drink to Mochi and Treat from her travels. A certain pink bunny gets a bit curious as to what it tastes like.





	Tipsy Bunny Mochi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry uh, this really wasn’t what you expected from me huh? Yeah uh.. I like these two way too much so I had to write something about them. Again, they’re from that Lonely Wolf Treat game series that I love so much. And since having played the 5th game that came out recently, It only gave me more of a reason to write something including them. Seriously, play that game series! Give the artist/creator NomNomNami some love! All of her games are free but you can still donate to her! Okay sorry for shamelessly plugging her but she absolutely deserves it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

  
Treat opened her mailbox, she instantly noticed a sizeable package inside. Pulling it out revealed a postcard from Trick attached to it. Treat always brightened up whenever she got a postcard from them. But it seems that today she got a little present from them as well. Tearing off the postcard, she saw the cheery wolf’s familiar handwriting.

“Greetings from Merchant Town Treat! I had a bit of coin on me so I decided to send you some of this delicious drink I had while I was here! It’s made by an old bunny that smells kinda weird, but this drink he produces is amazing! You absolutely must try it! Best Regards, Trick.”  
The thought popped into Treat’s mind;

_What kind of drink could this be? And why mention who made it?_

She decided to put the thought in the back of her mind and walked back into the small black cabin. When she opened the door, Mochi was knitting on her bed, softly humming a tune while she worked. She didn’t look up at Treat until the door shut.

“What was in the mail?”  
  
“Oh, just a package from Trick.”   
  
“Ooooh! Lemme see-Lemme see!”

Mochi set her knitting tools on the bed and quickly got up to run over to Treat, her bunny ears perking up with curiosity.

“I think she said it was some kind of drink..? I’m not sure. I only came in to set this inside then I’m going to work.”

She walked over to the kitchen and placed the package on the counter. She gave a soft smile to Mochi as she said goodbye. Mochi returned it and saw her out the door. After she shut the door she walked back to her bed and continued to knit.

* * *

  
Mochi couldn’t wait anymore. She had to know what was in that package. Jumping up from her bed, she walked over to the kitchen counter and found that she was a bit too short to reach up to it. She raised up both arms and jumped, trying to see if she can reach it. Treat placed it a little far back on the counter and she could barely reach it. Letting out an annoyed grunt, she looked around at what she could use as leverage. Looking behind her at the table, she spied her pink stool she sits on to eat with treat. She pushed it over to the counter and climbed up on top of it.

Once she got up, she sat on the stool and brought the package over to her. It was taped and had ‘FRAGILE’ written on it, so she assumed it to be a glass bottle of some kind. Taking a knife from the knife block, she carefully cut the tape on the box. Opening it up to reveal a bunch of pink packing peanuts and a big orange bottle. While she was sliding it out of the box, it slipped out and started rolling to the floor. She quickly grabbed the bottle, placing it upright on the counter, letting out a sigh of relief afterwards. Upon inspection, it didn’t seem to have any label on it, but the inside liquid looked very bubbly. Grabbing herself a cup from the top cupboard she managed to uncork the bottle, resulting in a loud pop and almost spooked her off the stool. She held the bottle with both hands and started pouring it out into the cup, careful not to let it overflow with how heavy the bottle was. When she thought it was enough she placed it down and put the cork back in it. The liquid had a very strong smell to it. It didn’t smell foul, no. It was just whatever was in the drink was very strong and prominent.

Her hands grabbed the cup, feeling the carbonation from the outside of the cup and the odor getting stronger as it neared her mouth. She placed the cup to her lips and hesitated.

_Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this. What if it tastes bad? Or worse?_

She quickly decided that she’s gone this far, can’t go back now. She shut her eyes and her ears folded down on her head as she took a sip of the orange liquid. Surprisingly, it didn’t taste that bad! She opened her eyes and licked her lips, quickly figuring out what kind of flavor this mystery drink was.  
  
“Carrots..? It has a bit of an aftertaste but it’s not that bad!”

She took another sip, then another, and other, and another until the glass she poured was empty. Her face was getting a bit hot for some reason but all she could think at the moment was that she wanted at least another cup of this amazing carrot-y drink!

* * *

  
Treat was walking back from work, her hot springs sandels cutting through the light snow on the ground. Once she got to her cabin she unlocked the door and opened it.

“Hi Mochi, I’m ho-”

Almost instantly she was assaulted by a blur of pink. Mochi jumped into Treat, causing Treat to react on instinct, catching her and holding her up. A small hiccup came from Mochi as she buried her head into Treat’s neck.

“H-Hi Treatttt~ Welc-hic!- ome homeee”

Treat couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening, a blushed formed on her face as she realized that Mochi was softly giggling and cooing in the crook of her neck.

“M-Mochi! What’s.. What’s wrong??”

Mochi leaned back from being in Treat’s neck, she was struggling to keep her posture without completely slumping on Treat’s chest. She had a permanent smile plastered on her face and was flushed as bright as her hair.

“That.. drnkkk~ hehehe~ That trick broughtt. It makes me feel aall warmmm an fuzzyy~”

The inebriated Mochi went back to snuggling into Treat’s chest and neck, causing the taller girl to blush brightly. Then it dawned upon her;

Whatever was in that drink contained alcohol.. Mochi is drunk.  
  
Treat stepped inside with Mochi giggling and rambling in her arms, closing the door with her foot. She walked over to her bed, attempting to place her down until she was greeted with to arms around her neck hanging on for dear life.

“N-Nuuoooo!! Yur shoo warmm treatt. Plese hld meee~”

Treat’s face lit up even more, she didn’t think she could get this hot over a drunk bunny girl.

“O-Okay Mochi.. I’ll hold you.”

She sat on the bed, allowing Mochi to sit on her lap while laying against her chest. Her arms moved around Mochi’s lower back, being careful not to hold her too tight. Mochi looked up to meet Treat’s pale blue eyes with her half-lidded pastel pink.

“Aren’t you a hic wulf? Huh? Hehehe Whai dontcha a-awooo for meee~?”

Treat shivered at her request.

“You mean.. Howl?”

“Y-Yhea! That! Doitttt”

Treat resisted the urge to just kiss her so she can stop talking. But she held back, she didn’t want to take advantage of her like that. So she decided to follow through with Mochi’s request.

“A...A-Awoooo”

Mochi’s eyes lit up at Treat’s very believable howl. She giggled and held her tight, burying her face in her neck again. Treat gave off a soft smile at how happy she got when she did howl. Suddenly, Treat felt something soft and warm being pressed against her neck. Not soon after, a soft mwah sound could be heard from Mochi. Treat’s ears burned when she realized what she did.  
  
_Did Mochi.. KISS ME??_

Her tail was wagging so fast it could cut through the bed sheets. She’s always wanted to have enough courage to kiss her and Mochi did first! Granted she’s not completely in line to realize what she’s doing but still!

“M-Mochi..?”

She looked up, her eyes half lidded and a more serious look on her face.

“Treat.. I think about you a lot..”

She wrapped her arms around her neck as she stared into her eyes.

“I.. I get so lonely when you go to work. I know-hic- that you have to go so you can earn money. But I just wsh..that you could stay ere, wt me..”

As she was rambling about her fondness for Treat, she was slowly inching her face to her. Treat was internally freaking out, she didn’t know if all the things Mochi was saying were true or it was just nonsensical ramblings of a drunk person. But since Mochi seemed to be the one who wanted this, there was no way she could say no to her. As their faces got closer, their noses touched and both girls hesitated to continue.

Treat didn’t want this moment to go to waste, even if she doesn’t remember this later, she would go crazy if she didn’t kiss her here. She moved forward and softly pressed his lips against hers. Mochi’s eyes closed, pulling her as close as she could and kissed back. Treat’s arms found their way around the bunnie’s smaller frame, softly running her hands through her bubblegum hair, she didn’t know why she did, but it just felt right. Mochi let out a soft moan into the kiss, telling Treat that she was doing something right. Treat then slowly pulled back, breaking the kiss. She saw Mochi’s closed eyes and pursed lips, thinking she was still kissing her. When she felt the warmth leave her lips she opened her eyes and laid her head back into Treat’s neck.

Treat smiled, holding her close and running her fingers through Mochi’s soft fluffy hair. She wasn’t allowed to be this happy, right? Her hand found their way up to the top of Mochi’s head, stopping right before her ears. She wanted to touch them. She wanted to touch them really bad.

Treat took a deep breath,composing herself before  grazing her fingers over the long white rabbit ears. Mochi let out a coo, holding Treat tighter as she caressed her appendages.

“Mochi.. I have something to say to you..”

Mochi murmured a noise into her neck, sending shivers down Treat’s spine.

“I-I uh.. I’ve been thinking about you too.. For a long time actually. I was so scared as to what you would say if I ever did tell you. B-Back in my pack, I always felt alone.. I had Trick there sure, but with how wolf packs are with relationships.. I felt like I was different, perhaps even.. Broken. I was taught all my life about what happens when I find a mate, about how I have to find the one person that will make me happy and give me children.. But I didn’t want that. Why can’t I find two, three, or four people that make me happy? Why can’t I find someone who can’t give me children, but they make me feel happy and cared about?”

She held Mochi a bit tighter as she took a deep breath from talking that much.

“What i’m trying to say is.. Er.. What I want to say.. Is..”

Treat swallowed her fears and anxieties away.

“I love you Mochi.. For so long i’ve felt this way about you. You’re the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you this until-”

She was interrupted by the sound of soft snoring coming from Mochi. Looking down, Treat saw that she fell asleep while she was talking. A soft smile forming on her face, she gave Mochi a kiss in between her bunny ears, slowly standing up off the bed so she didn’t wake her. Walking over to Mochi’s bed, she tucked her in and gave her another kiss on her head. She wanted to kiss her more, she wanted to do so many things with her. She wanted to- Well, let’s not think about that right now.

Treat changed into her pajamas and walked into the kitchen, seeing the half empty bottle and the pink cup tipped over. Treat picked up the bottle, putting the cork back on it and placing it on top of the fridge. She cleaned up the slight mess Mochi made with the packing peanuts and sat on her own bed, looking over at the sleeping Mochi. Smiling, she nestled into her own bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Treat held Mochi’s bunny ears back as she hurled into the bathroom toilet. It was the morning after and Mochi was terribly hungover. Not soon after Mochi woke up, she was running to the bathroom to put back out everything that was inside her last night. Treat heard the toilet flush and a pale looking mochi sitting against Treat’s legs.

“Uuuu.. Remind me never to do that again Treat..”

“Duly noted.”

Treat helped Mochi onto her feet, standing beside her as she brushed her teeth. Mochi held her hand as they walked back to her bed, both girls sitting on it. Treat’s hand never left Mochi’s as they sat silently on the bed for a while. Treat felt a bit uncomfortable with this silence so she spoke up first.

“Mochi.. How much of last night do you remember..?”

Mochi’s ears perked up a bit. She gently kicked her legs, trying to remember what transpired that night.

“Well.. I remember.. Hmm..”

Treat squeezed Mochi’s hand a bit tighter.

“You don’t have to strain yourself trying to remember Mochi, it’s okay.”

Mochi looked over at Treat, a slight blush on her face.

“I remember.. You holding me.. Like really tight..”

Treat’s face lit up like a bonfire. She had no idea what to do or say next.

“M-Mochi-uhhh.. It’s just that, you were a-asking me to hold you so..”

Treat’s ears folded back against her head, her gaze trying to avoid Mochi’s.

“I mean.. I would be lying if that wasn’t true..”

Treat’s ears shot up and her eyes grew wide.

“What do you mean..?”

Mochi turned to face her on the bed, her blush a bit brighter and a soft smile on her face.”

“You silly wolf, It’s obvious what i’m trying to say here~”

Treat slowly connected the dots, her tail swishing back and forth with excitement. But she had to contain herself, she didn’t want to overwhelm Mochi with her emotions.

“Mochi.. For a long time now.. I’ve felt the same way. I was just.. Too scared to tell you.. I thought it would ruin our relationship or worse. Mochi I.. I-I really lik-.. I l-love you.. I’m sorry it took me this long to tell you..”

Mochi grabbed both of Treat’s hands, giving her a warm smile.

“I love you too Treat~”

Treat’s heart fluttered and she pulled Mochi into a hug, Mochi reciprocated it and sat on Treat’s lap during the hug. Treat pulled back to see what she did, giving Mochi the opportunity to land a soft kiss on her lips. Treat’s tail started wagging faster as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around Mochi’s waist. They broke the kiss, and Treat gave Mochi an eskimo kiss, eliciting a giggle and a content sigh from her. Maybe after all, a lovesick wolf could be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review! (Please) I always read them!  
> (Btw, if you want the link to the source material of this game which is a 5 game series, you can find it here! https://nomnomnami.itch.io/lonely-wolf-treat )


End file.
